Fenêtre sur l'avenir
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Relation Hameron établie. Voyez par vous même


**Fenêtre sur l'avenir**

C'était une belle journée, une journée comme tant d'autres, il faisait gris mais il ne faisait pas froid. Le docteur Alison Cameron venait de sortir de sa voiture, elle se posa contre elle en attendant l'heure.

Celle ci arriva rapidement, elle releva la tête et prit un grand plaisir à voir arriver trois enfants. Ils couraient dans sa direction. Elle se rapprocha d'eux, et les serra dans ses bras chacun leur tour.

Le premier à être dans les bras de le jeune femme était Jesse, un petit garçon de trois ans, sans doute le plus calme de tous, qui avait hérité du charme de son père mais le caractère n'était pas encore défini étant donné son jeune âge.

Le second était Eithan, lui allait avoir cinq ans et en dehors des yeux et des cheveux de son père il ressemblait plus à sa mère et même si c'était le cas physiquement ce petit ange était loin d'en être un. En effet Eithan avait le caractère bien trempé de son père

Enfin le troisième était leur fille ainée Sara, elle avait six ans et ressemblait beaucoup à son père par contre le caractère était un beau mix des deux bien qu'elle passe le plus clair de son temps à imiter son père. Elle était sage quand il le fallait mais quand son père lui demandait de faire quelque chose que parfois sa mère n'approuvait pas, elle le faisait sans hésiter. Cette première grossesse avait déplut à House au début, il ne voulait pas d'enfant mais il voulait encore moins perdre Alison et quand celle ci lui avait montré l'échographie il n'avait pas résister, il avait dit qu'il avait eu tort de ne pas être heureux dès le début. La naissance d'Eithan non plus n'était pas prévue mais cette fois il fut ravi. Et quand Alison lui avait demandé si il voudrait un troisième enfant plus tard, House n'avait pas attendu et avait mis Jesse en route.

Mais aucun d'eux n'étaient à proprement parler "méchant", ils étaient attentifs à l'école, écoutaient leurs parents. Ils avaient juste les qualités de leur mère et les défauts de leur père ce qui faisait un sacré mélange.

Alison adorait sa famille, ses enfants et son mari, Grégory House. Et elle avait vraiment du boulot à élever quatres enfants. Car oui Grégory House se comportait comme ses enfants.

Chacun de ses enfants avaient à un moment ou à un autre rendu la jeune femme fière d'eux ainsi que leur père bien entendu. Surtout leur père à vrai dire. Une fois quand Sara avait cinq ans, elle avait surpris Cuddy et Wilson dans le bureau de celui ci et bien sur elle s'était empréssée de tout dire à ses parents. Eithan quant-à lui avait entendu Chase dire du mal de House et il avait été le dire à sa mère qui n'avait pas été ravi et qui avait enguirlander le Koala comme il se devait. House avait assisté à la scène et c'est de là que lui était venu l'idée d'un autre enfant.

Il ne s'agissait pas de Jesse, qui lui, avait dit Koala devant l'intérésé quelques semaines aupavant. Non l'enfant question que House réclamait était celui dans le ventre d'Alison et qui ne devrait pas tarder. Un quatrième et ils étaient tout les deux ravis, tout les cinqs à vrai dire.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux, les enfants étaient devant la télé quand leur père rentra.

H : Salut tout le monde

Eithan : Papa est là. Maman papa est là !!

House serra ses enfants dans les bras, lui aussi était heureux, il n'avait jamais voulu de famille mais il ne voulait pas revenir en arrière, il était heureux. Il avait demandé Alison en mariage quelques mois après le début de sa relation avec la jeune femme et Sara était née un an après.

Allie : Bonjour toi, alors ta journée ?

H : Comme d'hab, rien d'intéressant, j'ai réussi à fuir mes consultations sans problèmes, décidément Cuddy se ramolie.

Sara : Maman ? Papa a dit qu'on pourrait aller à l'hôpital demain avec vous deux, on peut ?

A : Greg il y a école demain

H : Et alors ?

A : Tu ne changeras jamais

H : Non, jamais et puis tu m'aimes comme ça non ?

A : Peut-être mais il est hors de question que les enfants manquent l'école pour que tu leur fasses fouiner dans l'hôpital.

H : Aller, juste une journée.

A : Non

Elle repartit en direction de la cuisine, mais elle entendit son mari discuter avec sa fille

H : Désolé ma puce mais maman ne veut pas

Elle s'arrêta à l'entrée de la cuisine. Se retourna

A : Mercredi mais pas avant.

Sara courut vers sa mère et la serra dans ses bras

S : T'es super maman

Les enfants étaient couchés, Les époux étaient dans le canapé, Alison faisait la tête à son mari.

H : Tu m'en veux à ce point là ?

A : Non

H : Allie ? Tu ne m'as pas adréssé la parole depuis tout à l'heure. Si tu ne veux pas que les enfants viennent ils ne viendront pas. Je ne veux pas me disputer

A : Je ne t'en veux pas de vouloir les emmener au travail, ce n'est pas la première fois. Mais tu les montes contre moi, si je n'avais pas changé d'avis ils m'auraient détesté et je le supporterais pas

H : Voyons Allie, jamais ils ne détesteront, ils t'adorent tous je te le jure. Sara rêve de devenir comme toi plus tard, Eithan parle de toi à tout le monde en disant que tu es super. Et Jesse te saute au cou dès qu'il te voit.

A : Je les aime tellement tu sais

H : Ils t'aiment aussi, on t'aime tout les quatre. Ne penses pas le contraire, tu te fais du mal. Et je suis sur que junior qui est dans ton ventre t'aimera tout aussi fort

A : Pourquoi veux tu tellement qu'ils te ressemblent et qu'ils mettent le bazar dans tout l'hôpital en fouinant partout et en espionnant tes employés ?

H : J'adore les voir s'agiter autour d'eux, ça me rappelle moi avec mes subordonnés

A : Tu veux vraiment qu'ils te ressemblent ?

H : Bah il faut bien perpétrer la perfection

A : Dis donc tu es drolement modeste

H : Tu le savais quand tu m'as épouser. Et puis je ne parle pas que de moi, à eux trois ils sont de vrais bout en train, un mélange de toi et moi. Ils sont donc on ne peut plus parfaits, mais pour qu'ils le soient encore plus il faut bien qu'ils nous immitent, entre Sara qui espionne Cuddy et Wilson, Jesse qui me suis partout où je vais et Eithan qui est adorable avec tout ceux qu'il croise sauf Chase, ils sont parfaits comme mini-House.

A : Tu crois qu'ls seront comme nous plus tard ?

H : Ce serait super. Je vois bien Eithan devenir psychologue où quelque chose du genre. Jesse deviendra comme son papa et Sara prendra la place de Cuddy sans problème

A : Et junior ?

H : Je ne sais pas encore, il faudra voir comment il est avec les autres

A : Tu es sur que tu aimes ce prénom ?

H : Je te l'ai déja dit cent fois, j'adore.

A : Alors ce sera Lucas


End file.
